


Poison番外【狼队】

by YXS05



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17279183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXS05/pseuds/YXS05
Summary: ABO设定，双A强强。停车场play，强上，双箭头。将军狼x财务大臣队





	Poison番外【狼队】

Logan见到这个男人的时候，后者正站宴会厅中央舞台在镁光灯下，带着红色的墨镜，挺拔的西装外套前胸戴着皇帝亲手授予的财政大臣胸饰，这个有史以来最年轻的财务大臣用他清冷的声音自我介绍，“Scott Summers。”周围响起掌声，Logan深吸了一口雪茄，然后缓缓的吐出来，心里有一种莫名的情感。

舞会开始之后，Logan在拒绝了众多女士的邀舞后，沿着自助餐长桌一路走到尽头，在休息的沙发上看到了Scott，但它不是单身一人，一个红头发的美女坐在他的身边，两个人看上去倒是很般配。Logan认识那个女人，Jean Grey，军医学院有名的校花，聪明漂亮的女人，虽然是一个Beta不是Omega，依旧追求者如云。Scott目不转睛地看着她，看样子是在认真的听她说话。

“我能坐这儿吗？”Logan在询问了Jean的意见之后，和Scott对视一眼，坐在了两个人的对面。“Logan少将。”Jean一眼认出了他，“我们学校Alpha排行榜上您是前三呢，有幸在这见到您，我是Jean  
Grey。”Jean笑着向他点点头。“过奖。”Logan只是淡淡的回复了一句，眼神若有若无地瞥过旁边的那个男人。

“军部的宴会，Jean小姐为什么会在这儿？”“她是皇帝内定的首席御医接班人。”Scott替她回答，看了Logan一眼，“她同样受邀了。”“恭喜，”Logan对着Jean笑了一下，目光转向Scott，“也恭喜你。”“谢谢。”Scott露出恰到好处地笑，看起来并不僵硬但有点违心。

“你们…”Logan的目光在两人之间徘徊了一下，Jean立刻搂上Scott的手臂，“对，我们是…”“是什…？”Scott疑惑的向Jean转过头，后者用吻把对方的话堵在嘴里。Scott的脸刷的红起来，向后移了一下，Jean只是耸肩笑着看向Logan，“他还是很害羞，很可爱不是吗？”“的确。”Logan的眼睛闪了一下，复议。

—————

“路上注意安全。”Scott把Jean送上军部接送的专车，在关上门后对司机点点头，目送SUV离开。“你怎么回去？”Logan站在他身后，手插在口袋里靠着一棵树，看起来慵懒而危险。“我有自己的车。”Scott头也不回的往地下车库走，Logan从口袋里掏出一根雪茄点上，迈开步子跟了上去。

Scott停在一辆黑红相间的Benelli前，从口袋里掏出钥匙插进开关，豹眼一般的前车灯刷的亮起来，他抬腿跨上自己的摩托回头看了站在他后方的Logan一眼，“你跟着我干什么？”“我可没有跟着你。”Logan耸肩把点燃没到三分之一的雪茄扔在地上，一步步走到他身侧，抬手掀开Scott旁边摩托上的黑布，露出一辆纯黑色MotoGuzzi。

“这是你的车？”Scott停下打火的动作，惊艳的看着身侧款型流畅的限量款，露出赞赏的表情，带着一丝丝的羡慕。“想试试？”Logan拍了拍绿色的坐垫，饶有兴趣地看着他。“我能吗？”Scott露出跃跃欲试的表情，推了一下墨镜，看着对方。“当然。”Logan微点头，然后抬起手指着他的眼睛，“但你先把这东西摘下来。”“眼镜？”Scott疑惑的摸了摸镜框，Logan点点头，“它挡住我看你了。”

没有太深的思索对方话里的暧昧，Scott犹豫了一下，还是乖乖把眼镜扯了下来放在自己车子的椅背上，在眯起眼适应了一下之后，他缓缓睁大眼睛。那是一对漂亮的酒红色眼瞳，颜色迷幻如同梦幻王国里的吸血鬼，诱人至深。Logan忽然明白了自己内心的悸动，长臂一捞将错愕的对方压在墙上，凭借身高和体格优势抓着他两只手高举头顶，唇压了下去。

“唔！”Scott花了两秒反应过来自己的处境，开始剧烈的挣扎起来。Logan用膝盖压住他的大腿，单手控制着他高举过头的两只手，另一只手游刃有余地抬高他的下颚，让他张着嘴被迫接受自己强烈的入侵。“你是傻子还是想把自己憋死？”Logan带着调笑的语气把他反身压住，从腰后摸出手铐铐住Scott的右手，猛地拉住他压在自己的MotoGuzzi上，手铐的另一端扣在车把手上。

“把车库的门关上，没有我的命令一个人都不准进来。”Logan看着气急败坏但呼吸紧促的对方，从容的掏出手机吩咐，然后干脆利落的把电话挂断扔在地上。“你想干什么？你看清楚我也是Al…！”Scott在怒吼中被人轻而易举地脱掉长裤，惊呼一声之后再次被强吻住。

Scott瞅准了机会用膝盖猛地顶开对方，翻身拖拽着车身从椅背上摔下，手被铐住让他只能以单手撑地的姿势快速站起来，喘着气堤防对面的人。Logan揉了揉自己被暴力踹上的左下腹，笑了出来，“看来你不仅仅是财政部的啊…”耳边传来车库闸门落地的声音，他接着道，“很可惜，今晚你哪儿也去不了了。”

“你到底想干什么？”Scott看着对方粗暴的把军服外套甩在地上，心里凉了半截，紧张的后退一步之后手上的手铐发出金属碰撞声，提醒着他自己待宰羔羊的身份。“干你。”Logan吐出简单的两字，不容分说地扯着他再次按在椅背上，粗暴的扯掉对方的四角内裤之后，Scott听见他吹了一声口哨，“你也有反应了嘛。”

“混蛋！”Scott再次想用小腿踢开对方，但被稳稳的抓在手里一扯，整个身体不受控制地向对方滑去，正好抵上他军裤里的突起，让Scott冷汗刷的冒了出来。Logan花了两秒揭开自己的裤子放出已经半勃的硕大，压着对方又吻了起来，一手在自己车把手下方的小柜子里掏了掏，拿出一管未拆封的药剂。

“Jean不是你女朋友。”Logan的手粘着冰冷的固体塞进Scott的后穴，一边冷静的看着被吻到失神的对方。“什么…？”Scott嗅到对方浓烈的信息素味，带着浓厚的军火气息和硝烟味，攻击性十足，横冲直撞地击溃他身上的信息素，让他更加头晕脑胀。“你的信息素是什么？”Logan加快了手指抽查的速度，让Scott难受的弓起腰，已经勃起的性器正好送到他嘴边。

“莫泽尔葡萄酒？”Logan在他小腹上深吸了一口气，张嘴含住他的东西。“啊！”Scott的呼吸开始紊乱，他慌张的用空出来的左手推搡对方的头，后穴的痛感已经逐渐被快感替代的感觉让他慌张，“放开我！”他酒红色的眼睛充斥着愤怒和情欲，弯起的双腿被大幅度的向两边打开，以色情的姿势仰躺着。

“放…唔…Logan！”Scott被迫大吼着他的名字，Logan满意的吐出他将要到达顶峰的前端，站起来居高临下地看着他，自己的东西抵住他扩张好的后穴，他用充斥着男性魅力的声音说道，“你不喜欢Jean，你喜欢我。”“你有病吗…啊！”Scott来不及反驳什么，后穴突然的刺入让他尖叫到失声。

Logan拉起他的上半身找着对应的角度，缓缓抽插起来，“住…住手…”Scott的左手已经在不知何时攀附上Logan的肩膀，双腿乱蹬做着无用功，“我在军部见到的那个跟踪我的人，是你吧。”Logan扶着他的腰一记深入，让Scott双眼发黑跌回椅背上。

“不是…不是我…你在…在说什么…啊!”Scott的尖叫声在对方改变了角度之后骤然拔高，他咬着下唇呜咽一声，然后立刻用左手捂住嘴。Logan强行拉着他的左手以十指紧扣的方式压在椅背上，一深一浅的冲击着。“够了…够了！”Scott已经完全没办法反抗，他染上哭腔的大喊，前端的性器颤颤巍巍地吐露出透明的液体。

“舒服？”Logan很满意他现在表情，在恶趣味的掐住对方性欲的底部之后，Scott立刻惊恐地睁大眼，“不要…别…”“回答我的问题。”Logan再次生猛地一击，Scott差点昏死过去，他大张着嘴却发不出声。“为什么跟踪我？”Logan安抚的吻了一下他皱着的眉头，继续轻声问。

“我没…我真的…没有…”Scott难受的甩着头，“放手…”“我最喜欢慢火煎小鱼了…”Logan全进全出地大力撞击对方，一边悠闲地说，“你不愿意说，我们就一直这样。”Logan一下一下冲撞着Scott最敏感的那一点，让后者几乎要溺死在情谊的海里，却无奈被抑制了发泄的出口。

“我跟了…我跟踪了…放手…放手Logan…”Scott几乎是崩溃的扯拽着手铐，两个手臂攥着拳青筋突起，“慢点儿…求你…”“为什么跟着我，嗯？”Logan很有耐心的吻掉他额头上的汗珠，温柔的语气像是哄不听话的孩子。

“Jean说…喜欢你…让我跟着你…啊！求你松手…我受不了了…”再次被猛然撞上敏感点的Scott拼命想向后移躲开对方，但后腰立刻就被人温柔而坚定的扶住，Logan温热的身体伏下来贴着他，耳边扫过他温柔的语气，“你撒谎了。”

“我…”Scott还没来得及解释什么，Logan强有力的吻就落了下来，这次的吻与之前大不相同，Logan暧昧的用舌头扫过他的上唇，然后温柔的抵开他的牙齿，卷着对方的舌头和自己缠绵，Scott在不自觉的回应着他，这取悦了Logan。“我…我喜欢你…”Scott已经被操的失去了往日清醒的头脑，Logan这么温柔的攻略下，他的理智已经全盘瓦解。

Logan满意的笑了出来，“我也是。”他松开牵制着对方的手，大幅度的进出让Scott完全失控地尖叫着，在他无法压抑的射出来之后，满意的埋在对方身体里射了出来。Scott在持续了几分钟之后从高潮里回过神来，在几分钟前的一幕幕重现出现在他脑海里之后，他对上一双深邃的眼睛。

“你早就知道了。”Scott咬牙切齿的说。“我们两还在高中的时候，我就知道了。”Logan抚摸着他的头发，轻轻在他脸侧留下一个吻。“什么？那时候你是怎么…”Scott有些慌神，他想来以自己的伪装为骄傲。“因为我也喜欢你。”Logan按着对方带上慌张的眼睛，大笑着吻了下去。

“因为我也喜欢你，很久了。”


End file.
